filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrubs – Med School
Die neunte Staffel der US-amerikanischen Krankenhaus-Comedy-Serie Scrubs – Die Anfänger aus dem Jahr 2009 wird von vielen als Spin-off unter dem Titel Scrubs – Med School (in etwa: Medizinische Fakultät) betrachtet. Die Serie handelt von jungen Medizinstudenten und deren Dozenten an der fiktiven Winston University. Die erste Staffel besteht aus 13 Episoden,Alan Sepinwall: „'Scrubs' creator previews next season - Sepinwall on TV“. Auf nj.com, 13. August 2009. Abgerufen am 10. Januar 2010. über weitere Episoden oder Staffeln ist noch nichts bekannt. Hintergrund Die achte Staffel von Scrubs – Die Anfänger war ursprünglich als letzte Staffel gedacht. Im Mai 2009 kündigte der Fernsehsender ABC, der bereits die achte Staffel von Scrubs produzieren ließ, eine Fortführung der Serie mit 13 Episoden an. Zunächst war unklar, wie die Serie weitergeführt werden soll und wer daran mitarbeiten sollte. John C. McGinley und Donald Faison unterschrieben als erste Einjahresverträge und blieben neben Eliza Coupe als einzige der originalen Besetzung ständige Mitglieder der Cast. Weitere Personen der ursprünglichen Besetzung sind in Neben- oder Gastrollen zu sehen oder kommen gar nicht mehr vor. Der Macher der Serie Bill Lawrence schlug vor, die Serie als eine völlig neue mit dem Titel Scrubs Med zu bewerben, ABC lehnte dies jedoch ab. Lawrence fordert die Fans auf, es wie eine neue Serie zu behandeln und setzte sogar den Titel School unter das „Created by“ im Vorspann.Carl Cortez: „Finally, Bill Lawrence speaks about Details for Scrubs - Season 9“. Auf ifmagazine.com, 8. August 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. Gedreht wird in den Culver Studios in Culver City.Alan Sepinwall: „What's Alan Watching?: 'Scrubs' creator previews next season - Sepinwall on TV“ (Interview-Transkript). Auf sepinwall.blogspot.com, 13. August 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. Die Produzenten der Staffeln 6–8 Neil Goldman, Garrett Donovan und Bill Callahan wurden durch Jonathan Groff, Zach Braff und Josh Bycel ersetzt. Bycel fungiert zudem als Co-Show Runner neben Bill Lawrence, welcher außer Scrubs auch seine neue Serie Cougar Town betreut.The TV Remote: „Josh Bycel Joins Scrubs As Executive Producer/Showrunner“. Auf thetvremote.com, 7. Juli 2009. Abgerufen am 12. Januar 2010. Alle Drehbuchautoren der früheren Serie, mit Ausnahme von Bill Lawrence und Andy Schwartz, verließen die Scrubs-Belegschaft. Handlung Die Serie dreht sich um Lucy Bennett, eine junge Medizinstudentin an der Winston University, die – wie J.D. in den vorherigen Staffeln – in Voice-overs und Tagträumen ihre Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt offenbart. Am Gelände der Universität steht außerdem das neuerrichtete Sacred Heart Hospital, nachdem das ursprüngliche Krankenhaus hauptsächlich aufgrund von Geldproblemen abgerissen werden musste. Im Mittelpunkt stehen hier neben den üblichen Schwierigkeiten, mit denen Medizinstudenten konfrontiert werden, die unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Hauptdarsteller und die Beziehungen untereinander. Beschrieben wird vor allem das Verhältnis zwischen dem Lehrpersonal, welches sich ausschließlich aus Schauspielern der Originalbesetzung zusammensetzt, und den Studierenden, welche in früheren Staffeln nicht vorkamen. Neben Lucy sind es vor allem der narzisstische Aufreißer Cole Aaronson und Drew Suffin, welcher bereits einmal eine Arztausbildung begann, deren Beziehungen zu den Professoren Dr. John „J.D.“ Dorian, Dr. Christopher Turk und Dr. Percival Cox sowie Drews späteren Freundin, der Studienberaterin Dr. Denise Mahoney, die ebenfalls bereits in der achten Staffel Bestandteil der Serie war, näher beleuchtet werden. Besetzung Neubesetzung Hauptbesetzung * Lucy Bennett (Kerry Bishé), eine bemühte Medizinstudentin und Mittelpunkt der Serie. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Studium und Dr. Cox und entwickelt im Laufe der Serie Gefühle für Cole. Sie ist eine große Pferdeliebhaberin, was sich vor allem durch ihre Zimmerdekoration zeigt. * Drew Suffin (Michael Mosley) begann bereits vor zehn Jahren ein Medizinstudium, war aber danach im Gefängnis. Er ist der Lieblingsstudent von Dr. Cox und mit Denise zusammen. * Cole Aaronson (Dave Franco), seine Eltern spendeten viel Geld, um die Universität zu bauen, weshalb er sich als „unantastbar“ sieht und oftmals über die Stränge schlägt. Er gibt sich manchmal als Playboy, entwickelt aber eine Zuneigung zu Lucy. Nebenbesetzung * Maya (Nicky Whelan, 7 Episoden), eine Medizinstudentin aus Australien, die aufgrund ihres Akzents und ihres Aussehens des Öfteren Opfer von Dr. Cox’ Witzen wird. * Captain Duncook (Windell Middlebrooks, 6 Episoden), der Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes am Campus. * Lieutenant Frank Underhill (Steven Cragg, 5 Episoden), ein Sicherheitsbeamter. * Trang (Matthew Moy, 4 Episoden) Originalbesetzung Hauptbesetzung → Hauptartikel: Scrubs – Die Anfänger#Besetzung * Prof. Dr. John „J.D.“ Dorian (Zach Braff), Protagonist der Originalserie, ist in sechs Episoden als Universitäts-Professor zu sehen. Zach Braff erklärte, dass er, sollte die Serie nach den ersten 13 Episoden fortgeführt werden, in die ständige Besetzung zurückkehren werde.ScrubsHQ: „Ask Scrubs - Season 9 - Zach Braff and Bill Lawrence“. Auf youtube.com, 22. November 2009. Abgerufen am 10. Januar 2010. * Prof. Dr. Christopher Duncan Turk (Donald Faison), Leiter der Chirurgie und Professor an der Universität, ist im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau Carla Espinosa (Judy Reyes), welche in der Serie überhaupt nicht mehr vorkommt,Joel Keller: tvsquad.com: „Judy Reyes won't appear in season nine, and other Scrubs news“, Interview mit Bill Lawrence. Auf tvsquad.com, 16. Oktober 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. weiterhin Bestandteil des Krankenhauspersonals und eine der wichtigsten Ansprechpersonen für die jungen Studierenden. * Prof. Dr. Percival Ulysses „Perry“ Cox (John C. McGinley) ist weiterhin Chefarzt des Sacred Heart Hospitals und ebenfalls Professor. Er versucht, wie schon in den früheren Staffeln, die „Mörder und Attentäter“, wie er die Studenten bezeichnet, auf ihr Leben als Ärzte vorzubereiten und greift hierbei bisweilen auch zu härteren Mitteln. Sein oftmals zynischer und beleidigender Ton bereitet vor allem Lucy Schwierigkeiten, die jedoch besonders bei J.D. und Elliot Hilfe findet, gegen ihn aufzutreten. * Dr. Denise Mahoney (Eliza Coupe) war schon in der achten Staffel in einer Nebenrolle als Ärztin im Praktikum zu sehen und ist nun als Hauptcharakter auch Studienberaterin und Assistentin der Professoren. Sie beginnt in der ersten Episode eine Beziehung mit Drew. Nebenbesetzung * Prof. Dr. Robert „Bob“ Kelso (Ken Jenkins, 9 Episoden) unterrichtet nach dem Tod seiner Frau Enid an der Winston University und lebt seine Freude am anderen Geschlecht aus. Zu diesem Zweck richtete er sich eigens ein „Liebesnest“ in der Studentenwohnung eines Abbrechers ein, da es ihm unangenehm ist, daheim im Bett von Enid Sex mit anderen Frauen zu haben. * Dr. Todd Quinlan (Robert Maschio) ist in sieben Episoden als Chirurg im New Sacred Heart Hospital zu sehen und gibt sich inzwischen relativ offen bisexuell. * Dr. Elliot Reid (Sarah Chalke) hat in vier Episoden Auftritte. Sie ist in einer Privatpraxis außerhalb des Sacred Heart Hospitals beschäftigt und erwartet ein gemeinsames Kind mit J.D., mit dem sie mittlerweile verheiratet ist. Gastauftritte * Der Hausmeister (Neil Flynn) war nur in einer kurzen Szene in der ersten Episode zu sehen, als gezeigt wurde, wie er für immer aus dem Krankenhaus verschwand, nachdem er erfuhr, dass J.D. nicht mehr dort arbeiten wird. Tatsächlich ist Neil Flynn mit dem Dreh der Serie The Middle beschäftigt, schloss aber in einem Interview eine Rückkehr dezidiert nicht aus („… I’d love to.“).Julie Miller: „Neil Flynn On Why He Left Scrubs and Life in The Middle“. Auf movieline.com, 6. Januar 2010. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. * Theodore „Ted“ Buckland (Sam Lloyd, 1 Episode) * Stephanie Gooch (Kate Micucci, 1 Episode) * Sonya Dey (Sonal Shah, 1 Episode) * Jordan Sullivan (Christa Miller, 1 Episode) Ausstrahlungsnotizen Die Serie lief erstmals vom 1. Dezember 2009 bis zum 17. März 2010 auf ABC unter dem Namen Scrubs und wird als neunte Staffel beworben. Die Einschaltquoten lagen unter jenen der vorangegangenen Staffeln und sanken kontinuierlich, weshalb unklar ist, ob ABC weitere Episoden oder Staffeln bestellen wird.Bill Gorman: „TV Ratings: CBS Repeats Win Slow Tuesday; Scrubs, Ted Ratings Keep Falling“. Auf tvbythenumbers.com, 23. Dezember 2009. Abgerufen am 12. Januar 2010. Die höchste Zuschauerzahl hatte die Folge Our Role Models mit 5,44 Mio. Zuschauern.Bill Gorman: „TV Ratings Tuesday: Biggest Loser Finale Wins Large; Leno Bulks Up; Ted Premiere Weak“. Auf tvbythenumbers.com, 9. Dezember 2009. Abgerufen am 12. Januar 2010. Episodenliste Scrubs – Med School Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Scrubs-Wiki Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Arzt-/Krankenhausfernsehserie